fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber
Amber Bree Tate is a 25 year old who works at the Wingeria with Mandi, Chuck, Angie, and more. She is also an actor on the TV show, Madison High. Her best friends are Angie and Margo, her older sister is Auburn, her younger sister is Tennyr, her younger brother is Matthew, her''' '''husband is Jason. Her favorite food are mushrooms. She is a TOTAL fashionista! Her favorite holidays are New Year (Cupcakeria) and Valentines Day (Pastaria). Fan Flipdeck by Papl The part-time chef at Wingeria has a special crave for mushrooms. She is a talented wing chef but she claims that the flavors aren't enough so she made her very own flavor called Mushroom Extreme! She liquifies mushrooms, adds little bits of melted parmesan and then coats it with seasoned and diced mushrooms again. Although they never did went to shop since no one liked the idea of mushrooms on wings, Amber makes them for herself during free hours and relaxes while watching TV with her mushroom flavored wings. Orders Pizzeria: *9 mushrooms all round *3 olives on left *cooked for 5 mins *cut to sixths Burgeria: *Top Bun *Mustard *Lettuce *Onion *Rare Patty *Bottom Bun Taco Mia!: *Pita Shell *Chicken *Sour Cream *Mild Sauce *Verde Sauce *Hot Sauce *Nacho Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce Freezeria: *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Cherry Pancakeria *Waffle+ Bacon Mix *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *2x Butter *Orange Juice, S, Ice Burgeria HD: *Top Bun *Bacon *Mustard *Mushrooms *Mushrooms *Mushrooms *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun Wingeria: *4 Wasabi Shrimp *8 Parmesan Shrimp *2 Celery *2 Carrots *2 French Fries *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip *Zesty Pesto Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Hot Doggeria: *Chicago Bun *Veggie Dog (if not unlocked, hot dog) *Mushrooms (if not unlcocked, none) *Mustard *Mushrooms(same above) *Bacon(same above) *L Lemon Mist(if not yet, Dr. Cherry, if not yet, Hyper Green, if not yet, Fizzo) *M Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria: Cupcake 1 *Liner C *Zebra Cake *Pink Frosting *Rainbow Sprinkles *Vanilla Drizzle (Flavor X Drizzle during New Year) *New Year Topper, Marshmallow, New Year Topper Cupcake 2 *Liner C *Zebra Cake *White Frosting *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Papa's Pastaria: *Ravioli (Valentini during Valentine's Day) *Al Dente *Papa's Marinara (Heartbeet Arrabbiata during Valentine's Day) *Parmesan Cheese *5x Mushrooms *Foccacia Ranks needed to unlock *Pizzeria: Rank 14 *Burgeria: Rank 12 *Taco Mia!: Rank 24 *Freezeria: Rank 43 *Pancakeria: Rank 45 *Wingeria: Day 4 *Hot Doggeria: Random Day Customer *Cupcakeria: Day 2 *Pastaria: Rank 15 Rank on List *Pizzeria: 14 (MEDIUM) *Burgeria: 14 (MEDIUM) *Taco Mia!: 32 (HARD) *Freezeria: 43 (CHALLENGING) *Pancakeria: 45 (CHALLENGING) *Wingeria: 1 (EASY) *Hot Doggeria:9 (EASY) *Cupcakeria: 12 (EASY) *Pastaria: 28 (MEDIUM) Trivia *Her ranks usually take a pattern, being medium two games in a row, then being challenging two games in a row, and finally being easy three games in a row. *She and her brother Matthew share the same birthday. *In Taco Mia!, when you serve her, you will get a badge called "Saucy!" because she orders all the sauces. *After her marrige, she did not take her husband's last name. *She was born on Calypso Island. *She is a fan of the Calypso Coconuts Baseball Team. *She, one of her sisters and her brother all got new looks in Freezeria, coincedentally, all of her siblings got new looks in Papa's Pastaria *She is an actor on the TV show, Madison High. *She is a member of the Kalos League Elite Four who specializes in Fairy Types, and uses, Mawile, Xerneas, Sylveon, and Jigglypuff. Gallery Amber.jpg|Her look Freezeria-Present, Look A in Papa Louie SE and WBA Amberuniform.jpg|Amber in her uniform. Look B in Papa Louie SE and WBA Amber2.jpg|Her look Pizzeria-Taco Mia!, Look C in Papa Louie SE Amberwedding.jpg|Her Wedding Dress Amberasboy.jpg|Amber as a boy Amberpalooza.jpg|Amber with different clothes Amberyoung.jpg|Amber as a 12 year old tastyville_round1_b.jpg|Amber against Annabell in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013 Amber tribute.jpg Amberpony.png|Amber as a(n) alicorn pony Ambermadisonhigh.jpg|Amber in her Madison High costume 502px-SSB4 - Pikachu Artwork.png|Her Pokemon Form ChibiAmber.jpg|A Chibi Version of Amber Amber.jpg|Amber's Style A in PLSE: TVotFC Amberuniform.jpg|Amber Style B in PLSE: TVotFC Amber2.jpg|Amber Style C in PLSE: TVotFC Amberb.jpg|Amber Style D in PLSE: TVotFC Ambercoconuts.jpg|Amber Style E in PLSE: TVotFC Category:Ppl who are never Absent Category:Girls Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Fashionistas Category:Customers created by Dawn14 Category:The Tate Family Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Cupcakeria Category:People who are able to transform Category:Pastaria